1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to network interfaces, and more specifically, to dynamic translation for network interfaces using natural language processing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the significant growth of Web-based content in multinational environments, homogenized data has become increasingly important for businesses, intelligence agencies, governments and personal users, allowing them to better understand and comprehend the content they consume. For example, personal users may readily view and interact with webpages in different languages and dialects. With respect to an intelligence agency, a website translated into homogenized data may assist in criminal investigations or intelligence gathering. In addition, homogenized webpages may allow multinational businesses to market and sell their goods and services in a broad variety of locales. Unfortunately, eighty percent of the world's Web-based content is in an unstructured form, i.e., in language or colloquialisms associated with the specific location in which the content was created. As such, location-specific colloquialisms persist in a significant portion of today's Web-based content, which geographically restricts understanding of the content information, and impedes the transfer of knowledge across multinational environments.